1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching system for switching digital signals applied to any one of a plurality of input terminals thereof to any one of a plurality of output terminals thereof, said switching system including common switching means, a plurality of input means each coupling one of said input terminals to said common switching means, and a plurality of output means each coupling said common switching means to one of said output terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a switching system is already known in the art, e.g. from the article 37 ITT 1240 Digital Exchange-Digital Switching Network" by J. M. Cotton et al, published in "Electrical Communication ", Volume 56, No. 2/3 - 1981, pages 148 to 160. This known system is only able to switch, with a switching quality allowing real time communication, signals (e.g. voice) having a same frequency range and generated by signal sources sending a fixed number of bits per second or bitrate.